


It Always Starts With A Bet

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Female Reader, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: “Bet you can’t take both of us at the same time,” Dante teased. And in your tired stupor, you accepted his challenge.Dante/Reader/Vergil, DP, reader-insert, requested by jay_0006!! ♥
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 199





	It Always Starts With A Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jay_0006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_0006/gifts).



> ngl i got drunk while writing this but oh my GOD i think it turned out fabulous. HOOO. god me a lil hot and bothered - i'd love to be squished between the sparda twins.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this!!!!! (drool)

_“Bet you can’t take both of us at the same time,” Dante teased._

_And in your tired stupor, you accepted his challenge._

That’s how you end up on your back, head in Vergil’s lap with his cock hardening against your cheek. Dante works your lower half, four fingers already in and his tongue lapping at your dripping pussy, sometimes sucking at your clit. You gasp and arch your back. Vergil chuckles at how easy you are, slapping his cock against your cheek. You whimper and stick your tongue out, wanting to taste him, feeling grateful that this twin even cared to be in your presence as you are worked open, desperate. Wanton. Willing to do anything for these half-demons.

“Pretty little whore,” Vergil murmurs as he strokes your face. The gesture seems too soft for him, but you needn’t worry about that as he leans down and devours you in a dominating kiss. You cry out, gripping hard onto his biceps. His tongue feels longer and rougher and all you can do is sigh and do your best not to pass out as you orgasm for the second time, already.

“Dante, please, _please_ I need you both, now,” you whine. The younger twin laughs and rubs his scruffy beard against your thigh. You sigh and close your eyes, only half-aware of Vergil’s gentle kisses upon your cheek.

“Let’s give the pretty babe what she wants, brother,” Dante says, and after a moment you feel him readjust, pressing the fat head of his cock at your entrance. You moan, reaching back to hold around Vergil’s neck as he pulls you against his chest. He sucks a pretty hickey into your neck, grazing over the mark with his teeth as he positions next to Dante. You shiver at the sound of his moan.

And then like that they’re both inside you—it hurts, but only a little. You take a deep breath, forcing your eyes open, pupils completely dilated as you stare into Dante’s eyes. They’re so warm, comforting, and his smile tells you you’re gonna be okay, that he’s gonna take good care of you and make you feel _good_. You moan quietly and wiggle your hips.

“Slow down, baby, I want to savor this moment,” he says.

“Be a good girl and you’ll get what you want,” Vergil adds.

The sound of his voice makes your skin crawl with goosebumps. Slowly, Dante pulls out and Vergil stays in, and as soon as he pushes in again his brother pulls out and your pussy quivers from that alone. You whimper loudly and move one of your hands into Dante’s hair, tugging, and he understands and lowers his head to kiss you, his tongue swirling around yours as you lose yourself between the sons of Sparda.

“Oh my _god_ ,” you moan between kisses.

Both of them laugh.

“We are not _gods_ ,” Vergil says.

“You’re gettin’ fucked by demons, babygirl, how does it feel?” Dante continues.

“ _So_ good,” you answer.

They’ve started moving faster and you can’t tell if they’re taking turns or both in you at the same time, you’re so fucking _full_ and close to another orgasm and reach back to grasp at Vergil’s hair. He’s sweating and it makes you smile because at least you know, as a human, you can still make him lose control when left to his baser instincts.

He growls and bites your neck, grabbing one of your breasts with his hand and you swear there weren’t claws before but there are now and you suck in a breath of air as he scratches over your nipple. It stings but it makes you squirm with desire _._

Dante follows suit, his teeth much sharper than before as he grazes them along your collarbone. You cry out his name, then Vergil’s, and again you come, your body trembling between them as they fuck you for everything you’ve got.

Dante starts thrusting faster and then he says your name and comes inside you, capturing your lips in a bumpy, desperate kiss. Vergil huffs, as if he’s disappointed neither of you lasted as long as he did, then thrusts a little faster and growls your name and fucks you ‘til he’s balls deep and comes hard. Warm liquid fills you, spurting out in large loads as Vergil’s semen mixes with his brother’s.

And then it’s over. The sons of Sparda slowly pull out of you, leaving you as dead weight against Vergil’s chest with cum leaking out of your cunt. Dante wraps his arms under you and pulls you close, kissing your cheek, murmuring over and over, “Such a good girl, you took us so well, you felt so fucking good.”

Vergil’s hands soothe up your sides, rotating around at your shoulders to massage your back.

It’s a couple of moments before you can open your eyes, feeling love-drunk on the twins’ sexcapade. You laugh and rest your forehead against Dante’s shoulder.

“See?” you mumble. A deep sigh leaves your lips as you pull Dante against you the same moment you fall back into Vergil’s embrace. “Told you I could take both of you.”

“You sure did, babe,” Dante says.

Exhaustion quickly overtakes you. It’s lucky you hear Vergil’s whispered words, close and warm upon your ear, “We aren’t done with you just yet, little whore.”

 _“We’ll have you again when you next awake.”_ Dante’s familiar chuckle follows Vergil’s promise.

Needless to say, you not only get the best sleep of your life, but also wake up to the twins kissing all over your body, begging to have another night to satisfy you.


End file.
